Mutual Connection
by bikey88chic
Summary: Just another good Spuffy story. Well hope hope.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy walks into her parents glamorous estate, to call it a home would be offensive considering if she yelled she could hear her own echo. The lobby was as big as her apartment and her room at her apartment could fit in her closet her. Oh the lifestyle of the rich and famous.

Buffy's mother called her the day before informing her that there will be a Girl's Day. Buffy wasn't so sure until she heard her mother practically begging her to come on the phone. That was the only reason she was there well that and Dawn. When she began thinking about it she began to get excited, she hardly spent time with her mother and her baby sister. School had kept her busy these last few months and she knew her mothers filming schedule was hectic.

Buffy walked into the living also known as the museum room to Dawn and her. Its what Buffy called it growing up because she could never touch anything and her nanny and the housekeeper also told her to look but not touch. And that's where Buffy found her baby sister standing with her arm around her doll looking at a tall glass horse. Buffy looked at her sister reflection in the glass horse and notice that she was upset. 'Oh, no.' Buffy thought as she squat down to her sisters level.

"Hey , Dawnie!" Buffy said cheerfully

The young child turn around the second she heard her sister voice. Dawn looked at her sister with her big blue eye and ran into her sister's opened arms knocking them down the floor laughing.

"Buffy! I missed you." said the four year old.

"Buffy sat up with her sister still in her lap.

"I missed you , too, baby." the blonde said running her fingers in her sister long brunette hair.

"You staying, right. Girl's Day." Dawn asked looking at her only sister sadly.

"Yes, honey. Why do you think I'm not?" Buffy asked, her sister was way too smart for her age.

"Cause mommy said she had to go away on some undetected business trip."

Didn't say she was a genius.

"Its 'unexpected'. Well I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you go up to your room and back some clothes and well have a girls day at my home with Willow."

"Really!" Dawn said jumping up and down.

"Yes I'll be up to help you in a bit. I'm going to tell mom." Buffy said as she watched Dawn dash to her room  
forgetting about the doll she left behind.

Buffy walk upstairs to her mother room in a huff and noticed that she was on a phone call so she decided to wait. She leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed while she watch he mother began packing while still on the phone. Oh she could remember this scene in front of her life as if it was yesterday but at that time she to old to care. She knew compared to her childhood her sister had it fairly normal, thanks to her. Buffy grew up modeling and shooting commercials for famous name brands when all she wanted to do is go home and play with dolls. When her mother had Dawn, she begged her mother not to put the youngest Summer through all that and she agreed which shocked Buffy. But there was something far worst than being a child model and that's staying home with the nanny when your parents are nowhere around.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Joyce greeted the oldest cheerfully after hanging up the phone.

"Mother." Buffy said coldly.

Joyce stopped packing and looked up at her daughter, She knew Buffy was upset, she always was when she needed to leave.

"I'm sorry. But I have to. If I want to keep my career going. You know how hard it is."

"So when were you going to tell me? I thought you wanted a 'Girl's Day"? Do you know how upset she is? How could you do this to her?" Buffy said trying to manage her anger.

"Elizabeth don't you dare try and guilt trip me. I spoke to Dawn and she said she understood. She knows Stella's going to watch her." Joyce said getting upset.

"Understood?! Mom, she's four years old! She doesn't understand, she's just used to it." Buffy said unfolding her arms and taking a step closer into the room, at that exact moment Dawn appeared at the door.

"And I'll be damned if I let her stay with the nanny. She need to be around family. But I think she'd prefer her mother." Buffy said angrily flipping her hair out of her face.

"She likes Stella." Joyce says upset, throwing a shirt in her suitcase.

"I'm ready." Said the little voice behind Buffy making them jump.

Buffy and Joyce got quiet both scared because they didn't know how much the little Summers heard.

"I'm taking her with me until you get home from "Keeping your career going." Buffy said sarcastically,picking up Dawn and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2' Business Partners

William Giles sat at his expensive cherry oak desk doing work on his computer when someone knocked on his door. He was so invested in want he was doing he didn't hear it the first couple of times, so the knocker let themselves in.

"Spikey." His secretary said sensual since he didn't look up from his computer when she entered the room.

William typed in a couple more sentence before responding to his annoying secretary. Actually she wasn't annoying when he first hired her, but she caught him one night piss drunk after his break up with Cecily. And he just regretted that night ever since.

"Yes, Harmony. And don't call me that. " he said in a huff.

"Your sister called and wanted to know if your coming to Ann's birthday. Clement wanted to have a brief meeting before going to get that contract signed."

" I'll call my sister. Just tell Clem-

"Clement has entered the building." Clem said announcing himself, dressed head to toe in Armani.

" 'ello Clem." William smirked, he taught him well. "That will be all, Harmony."

Clem sat down in the chair in front of Spike's desk as he waited for the door to shut. He then handed Spike some papers.

"How's it going, Spike?"

"Oh, you know. Some old bloody things." Spike said tilting his head towards the door then went back to scanning over the paperwork Clem gave him.

Clement smirked and shook his head. Then change the subject on something more important. Spike was growing a shadow and he was sure he had those clothes on yesterday.

"Been home?"Clem asked concerned.

Spike looked up from the papers he was looking over and dropped them on the desk and signed, annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, no. And before you rip into me. Not everyone has a family to go home to. If I went home I'd do the same bloody things I'm doing here." Spike said calmly running his hands through his bleach locks.

Clem raised both hands in the air, "Look, man, I'm just looking after my business partner. And let's not forget your father threading my lively hood if I don't make sure you and 'his' business stay a float." His father was a scary man.

"Great. Thanks ever so " Spike said sarcastically.

" You wanna tell me about these papers and what they have to do with me." Spike said getting down to business.

"Well you know how you've been saying you want to get more younger people into the business and that we can make more money and that the peers of this generation need some people to look up too."

" Yeah, right." The blonde said.

"I got a letter from a music major at Sunnydale University asking if we could speak as a guest speaker Saturday. I thought it might be a perfect opportunity to hunt for an artist. You know, Osborne goes there." Clem said as a matter of fact.

"That's great. That's actually perfect. Go ahead let's make it happen."

"I would but I have that flight tonight and I won't be back until-

"Bloody hell, I forgot. Okay I guess I'm going to be speaking."

"Ok it's at 1:00 but they would like to get us to come 15 minutes early."

"Don't worry. I got it. I'm a Giles aren't I? How's it going with Osborne? He's fucking great. We need to get him to sign soon. I heard Virgin Records and EMI has been talking to him." Spike asked reclining in his seat, putting his feet on his table.

"It's locked. He said he's going to talk to his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure he'll sign it." Clement said with a satisfying smirk.

"Fucking fabulous" Spike smiled drumming on his desk his two index fingers.

"Oh, Lila wanted me to tell you she has a girl for you to go on a blind date with. But I already told her that you needed a break from her 'blind dates'" Clem said laughing, getting up from his chair and leaving Spikes office.

"Bloody women."


End file.
